


别来无恙

by Yvette95yvette



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, High School, M/M, University
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvette95yvette/pseuds/Yvette95yvette
Summary: 久别重逢，别来无恙
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Kudos: 19





	1. 第一章

王一博很喜欢拖地，因为完事后看着赶紧到近乎发亮的地板会让他有种放松的心情和疗愈感。  
可是现在人要走了，拖地前肯定要先顺带整理一下抽屉和床柜里的东西，要不地都白拖了。只是这个整理的过程王一博就很不喜欢了，翻箱倒柜的担心要是有个万一会把以前的一些重要东西弄不见，但是不整理的话……王一博看了一眼柜子里的情况，除了乱还是乱，不能不整理。

哎，头疼。

原本王一博并不打算再继续念书，就打算直接外边随便找点什么工作挣点钱就好了，反正是真不爱念。可爸妈虽然没说支持不支持他的做法，但他们脸上的表情在听到自己做的决定时，还是透露出了他们的内心话。  
总归是担心的，毕竟现在是弱肉强食的世界，学历和资历就是王道，不能只靠着能言善道。

更何况自己就属于不善言辞的类型。

爸爸问过自己有没有意愿来他的公司，从底层做起，人家并不会说闲话。  
可是王一博不想就这样去上班，他一点没了解过他爸的公司，万一做事的时候出了什么差错，会给他爸丢脸的。

人生好像失去了方向，有点迷茫。  
老师看他对着空白的志愿表盯了半天一个字都没写，只好把他叫到办公室里苦口婆心地劝了半天。最后他扔骰子在老师给他一堆学校资料里选中了N大，犹豫了好多天才选好了选修专业。

就算有好好地被收在抽屉里，好些东西都还是落了灰。王一博用纸巾和布交替着擦那些书本的封面，再一本本地进行筛选，很快就扔出了好几本已经没用的书和杂志。  
抽屉里的东西已经收拾好了，现在只剩柜子。王一博深吸了一口气，这个柜子的东西怎么感觉比刚才抽屉里的还要多灰……噫。

所幸柜子上的书也不是很多，其他的都是一些小物件，也还好。王一博心里盘算着先把为数不多包着防尘袋的书拿下来，之后就能快速把要和不要的东西分类好，但手上这书的厚度和重量不成正比，王一博拉了张椅子坐了下来，好奇地打开来看。  
这本书太厚了，脱开防尘袋后竟然还有皮套套着，被保存得很好。王一博拿在手上的时候都有些懵逼，自己还会看这么厚的书吗？

居然是留言册。  
回忆这种东西真的很可怕，随着记忆的扉页被翻开，高中时期的所有片段又再次翻江倒海地涌出来，也不管有没有经过自己的同意。

留言册上全都是密密麻麻的字和小人画，然而有一页只写了短短两句话。  
“愿你在任何时候都是绝对自由的。珍重。”

王一博盯着那行漂亮的字迹看得有些怔忡，等察觉到自己慌神的时候，手指已经在底下的署名来回抚过了好几遍。

想个屁，都过去这么久了。  
还是起身干活吧。

王一博本来回复完妈妈的微信后想要退出页面的，手一滑就点开了万年不碰早已发霉的朋友圈。王一博顺势翻看了起来，除了微商广告，一些P得过头的自拍、和一些看起来装深沉的哲学鸡汤；好像也没点什么特别的。王一博手指动了动就准备退出，然而映入眼帘的一张风景图让他停下了手上的动作。  
景色拍得很美，湖水上还有几只鸭子在戏水。也不知道是谁这么有文艺范还给自己整了个英文名，王一博有些好奇地点开那人朋友圈，却发现对方只展示了最近三天。聊天记录也因为换了新手机全都没了，王一博开始有些后悔当初自己为什么没有给人设置备注的习惯，要是对方没放自拍根本都不知道谁是谁。

王一博跟着妈妈发送给自己的位置来到约定好的吃饭地点，暗自庆幸自己比约定的时间还早到了一些，不会被爸爸念叨了。

这是一个环境十分清幽，很有古典韵味的中式餐厅，尤其当进到包厢看见雕刻设计的家具和山水画屏风时，素雅庄重的气息简直扑面而来。王一博坐下的时候都还有点茫然，虽然和爸妈一起吃饭的机会也不多，但每次都去的普通的家庭式西餐厅，这次怎么搞得那么隆重？

“妈，爸他怎么没跟你一起来？”

“再等等，你爸去接个人，等会就到。”

“接谁？除了我们仨还有谁？”

“等会介绍你们认识，别急。”

“……神神秘秘的搞什么。”

虽然嘴里是那么吐槽，但王一博也挺好奇那位贵宾究竟是谁，居然要给这样大的排面。然而游戏开了一局还是没见人来，王一博不由得抱怨了起来，“妈，我好饿啊。”

“乖，再等等。”

妈妈都这么说了，王一博只得打开游戏再来一局。

瞄好时机正准备来个三杀的时候妈妈推了王一博一下，“别玩了，来人了。”

于是王一博就看到自己的技能放空，反被敌人秒没了。

一声我去都还没来得及说出口，王一博抬头就看见曾经以为这辈子没有机会再见到的人，而对方似乎也和自己一样，表情有些微错愕。

瘦了。  
头发长了一些，顺毛刘海贴着眉毛，不像以前那样总梳上去，也没了以往那副漫不经心的痞气模样。

王一博的爸妈倒是没发现两人的异样，招呼着人坐下后就想要来替他们做介绍。

“你过阵子不是要去N大吗？这是你爸朋友的孩子，他是M大的，跟你学校离得近，以后要有什么事情你可以找这位哥哥，他会帮你的。”

“对呀一博，而且你们以前都是一个高中的，彼此熟悉一下，以后应该很多共同话题可以聊。”

王一博看了一眼早就已经结束的游戏以及满屏猪队友字眼的私信，声音是自己都没察觉到的发颤。  
“我们认识。”


	2. 第二章

“没想到你会去念新闻系，”良久的沉默后，肖战率先开口，“我还以为你会选修体育。”

王一博的爸妈公司还有事先走了，看俩孩子既然认识那就让他们接着叙旧。两人安静的吃完再被告知账单已经结算后，王一博问要不要随便走走消食，肖战答应了。

“你会选修中国画倒是有点在我意料之外又意料之内。”

“什么啊。”肖战笑了笑，手里还在把玩着刚才从地上捡起来的叶子。

两人都默契得没开口问出那句最近还好吗，就好像只要回避着不说，那些空白就不存在，遗憾也不曾来过。

“你还留着我微信对吧？”肖战的声音很轻。

“啊，”话题跳得让王一博大脑有一瞬间的宕机，但还是马上反应过来了，“嗯，我没有删过人，加过的人都还留着。”

“这样啊。”肖战笑了笑，又从地上拾了一根树枝，卷着叶子玩。

叶子毕竟枯了，经不起这么折腾，肖战拍了拍手把碎叶弄干净后转身看着王一博。  
“行，那你之后有什么事需要我帮忙，可以直接微信找我。”

听着就像离开前的道别。  
当初努力想要忘记的失落感在听到肖战说的话后顿时却上心头，王一博几乎是立刻就拉住了肖战的手，“不要走。”

德庄高校有两个校霸，一个在高二，一个在高一。

高二的校霸叫肖战，不止是学生会宣传部部长，还是音乐社副部长。

以前高三有个小混混，成天在学校搞拉帮结派的，逮人就要收保护费。他是个两面派，所以没人敢找老师告状，说了老师也不信。肖战后来也被那人盯上了，看他老弯着眼睛笑的样子大概也觉得很好欺负，上去一句找你有点事就把人带到了小巷子再让小弟挡在外边，里边的人看不见外面有谁，外边的人也看不到里面的情况。  
半小时后肖战出来了，冲站外边的小弟笑了笑，走了。几个小弟看肖战这样也是有点懵，但是看到肖战身上有伤就觉得自家大哥事肯定也成了，就美滋滋地站着干等自家大哥等下出来给他们几个分钱。  
结果等了好一会里边还是没动静，等到终于有人意识到不对进去看的时候，那大哥早就已经在烈日底下昏迷多时还中暑了。

没人知道肖战到底对他干了什么，那大哥后来每次见到肖战掉头就跑，跑不了的话就会拉那些每次跟在自己屁股后面的小弟挡在自己前面，可肖战从来都没给他们任何眼神。  
后来听说，他们应该是在外头惹上了什么事被真黑帮打了，在医院躺了好几个月，以前在学校干的事也被老师知道，最后被退学了。  
至那之后肖战成了人人口中的大校霸，原因是他竟然能够一个人把长得人高马大的前校霸给揍晕，还能够把人打出学校再打进医院。表面上人畜无害跟你笑眯眯，但要是不满你的话绝对让你死得很难看。

高一的校霸叫王一博，舞蹈社和篮球社成员，据说学生会的人还在争取把他拿下。

王一博大多时候都是冷着一张脸，只有在上体育课和社团活动时才能看见他表情上的变化。而面对肖战这个大校霸，王一博一直都是无动于衷。看见肖战经过时大家都会喊声肖哥，就王一博低着头，不是看手机就是在打盹，要不然就是盯着食堂和操场发呆。  
刚入学那会就有学姐主动来和他要号码，这事后来被喜欢她的男生知道了，叫了几个朋友放学后堵他，结果全被王一博揍跑了。  
还都是揍的嘴角，弄得他们一开口说话就疼得龇牙咧嘴，更别说好好吃饭喝水。那几个人肉眼可见的瘦了，因此背地里还有人管王一博叫减肥管理大师，要是想瘦下来却拉不下决心减肥，那就去让王一博揍一顿，保证达到效果。  
这之后王一博还特地去找了那女生，据说是把人狠狠骂了一顿，那女生被他找出去后哭着回来的，还说以后再也不相信帅哥了。

久而久之王一博成了大家口中绝对不能惹的另一个校霸，比肖战还难搞，表面功夫都不给你做，连让对方看眼色表现的机会都不给。

其实王一博和肖战最开始进校都没想要当这个所谓校霸，但是命运如此美妙，人家外号都这么赐下来了，要是不承认真是对不起自己，愧对给自己恶名的同学们。  
只是两人似乎都向来王不见王，也没人见过他们跟对方说过话，要是来个擦肩而过什么的就会直接扭头，将无视对方进行到底，连看都不带看一眼的。

其实王一博也对肖战没多大意见，只是有点看不顺眼。主要是对方对谁都总是笑眯眯，对自己就总是一副黑脸，好几次他感觉肖战甚至还朝自己翻白眼，愣是气得他多吃了两碗米饭，结果撑得直打嗝，更气了。

“你们肖哥，平时收多少保护费？”王一博严重怀疑是不是因为自己不交保护费所以对方才对自己不理不睬。

“肖哥从不收保护费的，只要不主动找他茬屁事没有。”同桌如是说。

行吧，不是收保护费的问题的话，难道是无意间得罪到了他的小弟，或是脚踩到了他地盘？

“王哥。”同桌有些怯生生地问，“你是不是想收？所以在探听最新市价。”

“啥玩意？”王一博一脸懵逼。

“看在咱俩同桌了这么久，而我也总给你跑腿打水带午饭的份上，我这笔能不能一笔勾销？”

“……”王一博拿过同桌悄咪咪塞给自己的大白兔奶糖，没好气地回了声滚蛋。

肖战其实对王一博也没多大意见，只是有点看不顺眼。主要是对方长那么帅也就算了，还总是用奇怪的目光盯着自己，又从不来找自己茬，这让他感到非常非常不舒服。

“下个月去养老院做义工的海报出来了，你看看。”

“可以，”肖战对这排版设计可太满意了，“哎，我等下去高一那边检查板报，你去不去？”

“去，当然去，部长都开口了我这个做副部长的当然必须也去。”

“倒也不必如此，”肖战乐了，“展徍你要有事可以先走啊。”

“那我可就走了啊，”展徍甩了甩头发，重新把马尾扎好，“我作业还有好多没写，简直想叫救命。”

“其实我可以借你抄，但我俩不在一个班，你抄不了。”

“你就嘴欠吧你。”

“对了，你前阵子说的那谁，搞定他了吗？”

“谁？”展徍拿起书包的手顿在空中，“我想搞定的可太多了，哪位？”

“就高一那学弟，” 肖战一脸鄙视，“我说的招新的事情！”

“啊，王一博啊，”展徍耸了耸肩，“和传闻中说的一样，难搞。”

“要不，”肖战整理好桌上的东西后把眼镜摘下，“我去试试？看能不能说服他。”

“你？”展徍露出怀疑的眼神，难以置信把肖战扫射了个遍，“怎么回事，肖哥的灵魂在江湖上隐退已久，所以现在骚动不已想要重出江湖？”


	3. 第三章

王一博发誓自己没看错，肖战确实冲自己笑了。

虽然心底里满是疑惑加上不可置信，但王一博还是不得已停下了脚步，毕竟人已经来到自己的面前，还叫了自己的名字。

“有什么事吗？”王一博有些警惕地看着肖战，这是找我来要保护费了？

“有点事想跟你说，可能要耽误你一点时间。”肖战把王一博的反应看得清清楚楚，忍着想骂人的冲动礼貌微笑，“我们边走边说？”

“……我还没答应呢。”那些传闻我也听过，要是跟你走了等下是不是就找没人的地方打我了？

“我真找你有事，”拳头真的要硬了，肖战收起笑容面无表情，“要是你觉得这里实在适合聊天，那我也不是不能和你在这说。”

行吧。王一博略微嫌弃地皱了皱鼻子，跟着肖战离开了厕所。

肖战走到了展板面前，不动了。  
“怎么样，”肖战回头看着王一博，朝着展板的方向努努嘴，“看看有兴趣吗？”

“就这？”王一博虽然暗自庆幸对方不是来找自己茬的，但还是无语得连白眼都懒得翻了，“怎么又是学生会的事，没兴趣。”

肖战双手抱臂靠着展板，毫不在意王一博的拒绝自顾自道：“报名的截止日期还没到，你还有三天的时间可以考虑。”

“你们到底为什么这么执着让我进啊？”王一博叹了口气，“我是真的不喜欢干这些，屁股粘椅子坐一整天真的很无聊。”

“……没有一直坐着吧，我们都是需要到处走动的好吗？”肖战眼睛都瞪圆了。

“啧，总之真没兴趣，你们别来烦我了。”王一博转身就想走。

肖战盯着王一博的后脑勺，姿势还是懒洋洋地靠在墙上，不屑地嘁了一声，“说实话，我真的不懂他们到底看上了你什么。”

“什么？”没料到肖战态度和语气突然转变，王一博皱着眉回头看肖战，脸上满是不解。

“你怕干活怕麻烦怕挑战可以直接说，说我们学生会就是坐着干活的你问过我这双走了一天的腿了吗？”

“肖学长，”王一博被气笑了，“你到底想干什么？”

“不干什么，就是想让学弟别摆着脸着急拒绝我，回去好好考虑一下学生会的邀请。”

见王一博不像一开始继续板着一张脸，肖战才重新站好露出招牌笑容，“当然，即便名义上是邀请你也是需要走流程的，我们在面试时会考察你的各方面能力再来决定最后要不要让你加入。”

“……你们到底为什么那么执着啊？”王一博有点无奈。

“更正一下，不是我们，是他们，尤其是副主席，从新生入学那天他就和我们说，必须说服你让你报名。”

“副主席是谁？”

“想知道？”不等王一博接下来的反应，肖战狡黠一笑，“到时候面试时你就知道了。”

“……”王一博翻了个白眼，但还是走到展板面前对着招新海报认真看了起来。

“有问题可以问我。”肖战把手机伸到了王一博面前。

王一博盯着那张二维码有些猝不及防，抬头去看肖战，“你微信头像居然是一只猫？”

“为什么不能是猫？赶紧的。”

王一博看着朋友请求通过后的聊天界面，突然感觉世界有些魔幻。一直觉得看不对眼还怕哪天突然和自己打起来的人，和自己互加了微信？还把自己忽悠得动了想参加学生会的念头？

王一博没想到这个点还能碰到肖战。  
对方看见自己的时候显然也愣了一下，但还是过来打了招呼。

“吃宵夜？”王一博盯着肖战嘴角粘上的的红油，思考着自己身上有没有带纸巾。

“刚好馋了，”肖战舔了舔嘴角，看王一博两手空空嘴巴也空空的有些疑惑：“你这是吃了还是没吃？”

其实王一博只是因为睡不着出来散步的，但看肖战此刻和在学校那副截然不同的样子，话到嘴边拐了个弯，“还没吃。”

“孜然还是辣椒的？”

“……孜然吧。”

王一博接过来的时候都觉得迷惑，和肖战的关已经突飞猛进到可以一起在街上吃宵夜了吗？

本以为这一路就这么不尴不尬地吃完就走了，谁知道肖战突然开口问：“考虑得怎么样？”

“怎么又是学生会的事啊，不是说我有三天考虑的时间吗。”

“我和你之间，除了这个还能聊什么？”

“比如……什么时候打一架？”

话一出口王一博自己都惊了，怎么就这样把压心底的疑问脱口而出了呢！王一博忙扭脸去看肖战，对方果不其然一副十分错愕的表情瞪着自己：“怎么的你真想和我打一架吗？”

“没，没有，我没有很想打，打架。”

“嘿，怎么还结巴上了，心虚？”肖战还是瞪着王一博。

“不是，你平时在学校不是看我不顺眼吗？”王一博把嘴里的肉咽了下去，“大家都说我俩早晚得打一架，不是你揍我就是我揍你。”

王一博说的是真的，天天都有人跟他说别太嚣张小心肖哥揍你。

肖战嘴角抽了抽，“那人家还说只要不惹我保证平安无事呢？再说了我要是看谁不顺眼都得上去揍那我岂不是很忙？”

“所以你真的看我不顺眼？”王一博努力抓重点。

“这问题很重要吗？”肖战收回视线，又从袋子里拿出一串羊肉咬了一口。

“你要是说了，那我也告诉你我看你顺不顺眼。”

肖战一听这话扭头看了王一博一眼，嘴角勾起露出的笑容牵动着边上的痣，晃得王一博有些刺眼。

“你看我顺不顺眼，和我有什么关系？不论我们到底看彼此顺不顺眼，这几年还是得这么过，更别说万一你以后也进了学生会，我俩还得一起共事。”肖战边说边从袋子里拿出一串肉递到王一博手边，“接着吃。”

“……”王一博吃着不知道第几支烤串，在心里默默给肖战总结评价了一下。

肖战此人，是个怪人。


	4. Chapter 4

肖战还以为那晚王一博只是为了避免一路无话太尴尬而随便扯话题聊，谁知道对方真的把自己说的各部门大致工作和状况听进去了，还交了报名表格。

“厉害啊啊肖战，艾薇今天把名单给我的时候我还挺惊讶，后来听展徍说你去找过他我就知道了。肖哥一出手就知有没有，果然没有你搞不定的人。”

“过奖了宽哥，要不是看你这么希望他加入我肯定不会去费这口舌。”终于发布好了下个月的活动通知，肖战把网页关了，站起身活动了一下筋骨，“记得，你欠我一顿饭啊。”

“啧，敢这么跟我说话的也就只有你了。”周宽边翻看着手边厚厚的报名表格边进行筛选，还是想对肖战进行真诚发问，“那小子一副油盐不进谁来跟我说话我都不听的样子，你到底是怎么劝的？别是真打人了家再逼人就范吧？”

“开什么玩笑我哪敢呢，作为学生会的门面担当我必然不能给人家留下这样的印象啊？”

在这里碰见王一博，肖战并不意外，毕竟一会就要开始面试了。但是王一博见到他后问的问题肖战实在很意外。

“你说过的，要是我来面试的话就能知道副主席是谁。”

“你……这是不认真听演讲功课也没做足啊。”看王一博一脸认真的样子，肖战没忍住问道：“那你知不知道我叫什么，在这里边干什么的？”

王一博点了点头，又摇了摇头。

“行吧，”怎么感觉这人其实不太聪明的样子？肖战叹了口气，做出了握手的手势，“学生会宣传部部长，肖战。”

肖战刚从那办公室出来，里边应该是开了空调的，都还能感受到对方身上的寒气。  
但是掌心好暖啊。这是王一博握上去时第一个冒出的想法。  
人那么高，手怎么那么小。这是第二个想法。

“别告诉我你决定来这里就是为了想知道他是谁？”肖战嘴角抽了抽，“那你可真是有毅力。”

“那倒不是，只是有点在意。”毕竟那天肖战特意提起的只有这个人，不是那人认识自己，就是肖战只愿意听那人的话，他真的很好奇这人到底是谁。

“行吧。你看那，梳着鸡冠头的那个就是副主席，叫周宽。”

王一博循着肖战指着的方向看过去，只见那位哥一边说话一边薅着自己的鸡毛，啊不是，头发，要不是声音还挺大声的王一博都看不出他在骂人。

“给你个小提示。等会面试他也会在。”肖战退开两步，向王一博挑了挑眉头，“好好表现，他很凶的。”

话是那么说，可王一博总觉得那个叫什么宽的越看越逗，反而肖战才是最凶的那个。  
肖战戴着一副金色的边框眼镜坐在最右边第二个位置，一手托着下巴一手玩转着手中的笔，表情严肃得让王一博差点以为自己认错人。

原本以为肖战就只是个旁听坐镇助威的，没想到却突然用笔指着自己问，“如果你组织的活动有很多人没兴趣，并且不愿意配合你，你会怎么做？”

王一博迟疑了片刻，直觉告诉他，肖战是在说自己之前对学生会极对他的态度。  
“没兴趣肯定是因为不了解，我会先打探出他们不愿意配合的原因，再努力让他们理解活动的用意。我有信心我一定能说服他们，就像你当初说服了我一样。”

“……”八卦的眼神瞬间像烟花一样在肖战四周绽放，肖战不由得眉头一挑，给王一博手动比了个赞。

安静了好一会后，终于有人清了清嗓子：“谢谢这位同学，你先回去等消息吧，我们之后会发信息通知你的。”

终于后知后觉的感受到了尴尬的气氛，王一博道了谢就赶紧逃了。

一看到面试通过的信息，王一博就开始在百度搜索学生会的活动组织流程。

王一博其实也没料到自己能通过面试，毕竟他的目的并不是那么的纯粹。

虽然自己看肖战没有最开始那样不顺眼，但对方似乎并不是这样。尽管对方没有表露得很明显，但王一博就是这么觉得。  
很不爽。  
所以王一博决定报名加入，势必要肖战对自己刮目相看。

只是他把肖战所在的部门猜错了.  
猜谜好难，王一博叹了口气，当时怎么就没想到还有个宣传部呢？

不过……虽然有点遗憾，但看度娘这么说的话，组织部和宣传部之间的联系好像还是蛮紧密的嘛？

王一博没有等太久，很快就迎来了期待已久的表现机会。

经过多次开会讨论，计划书终于做出也得以通过。王一博自告奋勇说可以去购置奖杯和纪念品，主席想了一下，还是决定让肖战陪他一块去。

并不是担心王一博没办法完成任务，只是肖战的口才实在是厉害，每次都能把老板逗得很开心，再一顿忽悠得给他们打折再加送小物件。

“好哥哥，预算能剩下多少钱就看你了。”赵晓妍托着腮，对着肖战不断星星眼。

肖战无语了半晌：“……怎么会有你这么抠的主席啊？老师又不会不给我们报。”

“就省一点嘛，老师要是看了开心，那之后庆功宴肯定能有很多好吃的你说是不是？”

肖战才不想理赵晓妍，听说每年庆功宴菜色都那样，真抠。

王一博正在列奖项清单，写得很专注，肖战在他身后看了好一会都没察觉到。

看王一博停笔伸了个懒腰，肖战才清了清嗓子，“你这字……跟你在报名表格写的差了不是一点啊。”

王一博果然吓了一大跳，看了看肖战又看回自己面前的本子，“这个字，我没认真写，我这个只是草稿而已。”

“没认真写？”

“不是，我有认真写，我只是没有认真握笔。”

这人是一紧张就犯结巴啊。肖战笑了好一会，才正色道：“周末有空吗？”

“后天……有，怎么了？”

“我这边刚好也有点手工材料什么的要买，到时一块去。”

“好。”

“行，那到时候微信约时间。”肖战又看了一眼王一博写的字，“记得认真握笔啊，走了。”

“……”王一博看着肖战的背影怔愣了好一会，才反应过来自己被肖战取笑了，当场气得脸红脖子粗。  
“你妹的肖战，你字难道就很好看吗！”


	5. Chapter 5

“你干嘛一直偷瞄我？”肖战用余光打量着王一博，“想求表扬？”

“……”王一博没想到自己的小动作被发现了，尴尬又不想承认尴尬，硬着头皮理不直气也壮：“我没有偷瞄你，明明是你偷看我。”

“别死鸭子嘴硬，从店里出来到现在你就一直在瞄我，是不是就等着我夸你呢？”

“哎我都说了我没有！”王一博耳朵都红了，也不知道是小心思被发现紧张还是被肖战一语中的给气的。

“哎，”肖战的语气很玩味，“你知不知道你脸上的表情就写着四个大字？”

“什么字？”王一博眼睛亮了起来，但还是努力维持着严肃的表情。

“不愧是我。”

“……”

肖战挑了挑眉。

“……”

“不愧是你。”肖战竖起了大拇指。

下一秒王一博举起了手。

“我错了我错了，”肖战躲开了王一博想要挥在自己身上迅猛如风的巴掌，嘴里不停念叨：“我就只是开个玩笑，博哥，我错了我真错了。”

“……行，原谅你了。”王一博转身立定继续向前走。

“哎，不过我说真的啊，”肖战蹦蹦跳跳地追上去，双手在背后背着，边说边探头去看王一博的表情，“你今天的表现确实很不错。”

王一博瞟了肖战一眼还是没说话，可是脚步放满了。

“真的不错，我还担心你会不会漏了什么没买，结果买的还挺齐全……就是这算账能力不太行，什么叫老板娘说是多少那就是多少，还好我在旁边偷偷算了价钱，亏了的话我会被赵大姐骂的。”

“……你果然不看好我。”王一博纳闷地低下了头。

“毕竟你一开始给我的印象是那么的不好接近又不好对付，”肖战注意到了王一博的神色，有些无奈地赶紧接着夸，“啧，过程怎么样不重要嘛，我这些日子看下来真觉得你做的挺好的，回头我在你部长面前一定使劲夸，好不好？”

“口气真的是，你这是把我当小孩在哄吗？”王一博瞪了肖战一眼。

“没有，你是真的厉害嘛，我说的都是发自肺腑啊博哥。”

尾音还上扬，听着别提有多欠了，王一博撅了噘嘴正准备再给肖战飞个眼刀子就见到拐角处好像有人在拉扯，还听见了争执的声音。

“我去看看！”王一博把手中的东西往肖战怀里一推就跑了，肖战叫了几声也没见王一博停下，只好赶紧追上去。

越跑前面的叫喊声就越来越清晰，见王一博已经对那劫匪挥起拳头，肖战只能赶紧把东西往旁边一扔，再把旁边的老太太拉开。

“小心啊！那人有刀！”老太太抓着肖战的手喊道。

肖战心下一惊，二话不说就把王一博拉开，再一脚踢开那人正准备伸向口袋的手，岂料对方早有准备，肖战顿时被对方反推到在地。  
见那人已经把刀亮出对着王一博举起，肖战连忙扑上前拽住对方的脚用力挥拳再使劲一拧，想要把那人弄跌在地。劫匪吃痛叫了一声，手中的刀下意识调转了方向，对着那只手就是一划。

急中生智之下，王一博把戴着的项链拆下对着劫匪狠狠一抽，终于把劫匪手中的刀打落。肖战赶忙将那把刀拾起，在王一博反手扭过劫匪双手之时起身把刀抵在对方脖子上。

巡警在老太太的带领下终于赶到，带走了劫匪并给他们录了口供，这事才算告一段落。

“说真的，你刚才那样真的吓死我了，手是不要了吗你，都流血了你还死拽着他不放，还好没割得太深不用缝针，要是伤到动脉还是神经线什么到时肯定很麻烦。”

“唉哟别念了别念了，我疼着呢，你还一个劲地叨叨。”

王一博还是一脸欲言又止地盯着肖战看，直到那边叫到他们的号了王一博才走开去替肖战取药。

看王一博进门后左顾右盼的，肖战拇指食指并拢，对着王一博脑门弹了一下。  
“不用看了，没人，就我一个人住。”

“啊，”王一博揉了揉微微发红的额头，下意识哦了一声后又叫道：“那你一个人在家怎么弄啊？”

“弄什么？”肖战莫名其妙的看着王一博。

“就比如你吃饭洗澡刷牙什么的，医生说你伤口不能沾水，家里没人帮你，你手脚又不方便，怎么办啊。”

难得看王一博能一路上表情都这么丰富还一脸懊恼的样子，肖战没忍住就想继续逗看他还能有什么反应。

于是肖战皱起了眉头，也装着一副很烦恼的样子，“吃的话我可以叫外卖嘛，但是洗澡的话……要不我忍忍几天不洗澡？”

王一博听后整张脸都皱在了一起，“那好脏啊，我感觉你也不能忍啊……”

肖战叹了口气，“也是，你看我现在还一身汗的。要不……我在手上套个袋子，只要把受伤的地方遮好就行？”

“啊……那也太可怜了，手上套着个袋子也搓不开肥皂还是沐浴露，而且那么粗糙，皮会被磨得很疼的吧……”

嘿，这人脑袋怎么回事呢，天马行空的角度清奇，但还挺细心。  
肖战憋笑可憋得太辛苦了，坐在沙发上饶有兴致地就这么看着王一博来回渡步苦思冥想，结果嘴角上扬的弧度还没来得及收回，就在听见王一博说的话后彻底僵住了。

“你说啥？再说一遍？”肖战简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“我说，我可以暂时住你这照顾你。”王一博打量着四周，最后又把视线定格在肖战坐着的沙发上，“我觉得我能睡这，你要半夜想起身喊我一下就行。”

“至于吗，我只是手伤口深了点而已，你还真是不客气啊就这么把这里当你家了，而且我他妈还没答应你呢。”肖战瞪着王一博。

“而且什么而且啊，除了手你脚还扭了呢，毕竟你会这样归根结底也是我的责任，你不要不好意思。”

两人面面相觑了好半天，最后就在王一博突然点头一拍手总结说就这么定了的时候，肖战终于忍不住骂道：“我他妈，你说谁不好意思了？？？我这是不好意思吗！我明明是觉得麻烦！我觉得大可不必！很嫌弃你！”

王一博一脸拿你真的很没办法的表情看了肖战好一会，一脸神秘地坐到他旁边，“你放心，我保证不跟其他人说我在你家照顾你的事情，你形象还是那个吊炸天的肖校霸。”

“……还肖校霸，阿西吧吧。”肖战懒得说了，翻了个白眼瘫倒在沙发上闭眼装死。


	6. Chapter 6

说是那么说，可是当站到浴室门口时俩人还是犯了难。

实在受不了王一博赤裸裸的视线往自己身上扫射，肖战脱T恤脱到一半，手就这么停在了半空中，“……别告诉我你真要帮我洗澡啊。”

仅仅犹豫了几秒，王一博还是颇有自信地点头，“我觉得我可以。”

操。  
肖战后悔了，当时为什么不把这人直接赶走？  
泡沫已经N次从眼角边缘滑过，鼻子呛水了两次，好不容易把洗头这件事情熬过去了还有脖子和其他地方。其他都还能忍，但最要命的是王一博的动作太轻了，一下下地落下来的感觉像在挠痒痒，身体已经起了一层又一层鸡皮疙瘩，太难受了。

“很冷吗？”王一博发现了肖战的异样，手探了一下水温，“我觉得温度还行啊。”

“不冷。”肖战咬紧牙根。

王一博觉得自己可能是力道没控制好的把人弄不舒服了，于是抹着沐浴露的动作又再放轻了一些，结果肖战又是一抖。

王一博莫名其妙，只好把动作又再放轻一些，怎么知道肖战这回直接叫出了声，直接把王一博弄得也跟着一抖。

再迟钝王一博也明白了，肖战怕痒。  
只是……肖战居然也会发出这种声音的吗？简直像极了前几天不小心点开看到的小电影，不过肖战的声音好像比里面的人的好听多了……卧槽想什么呢，要不是手上有泡沫王一博就会直接给自己一巴掌，这可是肖战啊，总是笑里藏刀的臭学长啊！

尽管有这样的想法恨不应该，但是王一博还是没忍住又在那个位置上轻轻抚过，顿时把肖战痒得脖子后仰又叫出了声。

“……如果我有罪，”肖战一扭头就看到王一博笑得一脸诡异，忍不住就破口大骂道，“你可以用力掐我，把我皮搓下来几层都行，但不要这样折磨我行不行？！”

“我是真不知道学长腰那么敏感，居然这么怕痒。”王一博努力憋笑。

“学长你的头，你还来劲了是吧，明明每次都连名带姓叫的我！”肖战瞪了王一博一眼，直接就自己开始抹了，“你滚出去吧你我自己洗还更快一些！”

王一博一看肖战这样赶紧把他的手拿开，“我来我来，我保证好好帮你洗不闹了。”

“再对我使坏心眼我保证以后给你穿小鞋。”肖战笑得一脸愉悦。

“别呲牙了看着恐怖，肖战你这人真的是，”王一博心里郁闷得很，“我明明就没干什么，你不能这样对我。”

一番折腾后总算是帮肖战洗好了，王一博浑身也湿透了。  
简直暴脾气啊，王一博在心里打冷战，虽然有一瞬间误以为很好欺负的感觉，但果然只是错觉。那架势简直了，要不是浴缸太重肖战扛不起来，否则自己一定会被砸没了的。

“我要换衣服。”王一博索性把衣给脱了，湿哒哒黏糊糊太恶心了这感觉。

“自己挑。”肖战把柜子打开就倒床上玩手机了。

“吃点什么？”王一博出来后也跟着倒在肖战旁边。

肖战斜晲了王一博一眼就要去踹他，“喂，我说过让你躺我床了吗？”

“又上脚你又要上脚，”王一博抓住了肖战的脚踝把腿拉下再用自己的腿压着，“你扭了一只脚还想把另一只也扭了吗？”

“操，”肖战被王一博这么一压愣了愣，“胆子不小啊你，再怎么说我也是你学长！给我起开！”

“就不起，”王一博冲肖战做了个鬼脸又吐了吐舌头，“我为您服务了大半天凭什么就不让我靠一靠休息一会了？”

肖战挣扎了半天，尝试用没受伤那只手反击，结果直接被王一博用后背压着了，肖战被气得都没脾气了，最后只能放弃喃喃道：“我错了博哥，你别压我手了我手要麻了。”

王一博还挺吃软的那一套，果然就挪了挪位置，但双脚还是搭在肖战腿上没移开。肖战动了一下无果，也就由着他去了。

王一博是在肚子饿得开始叫唤后才悠悠转醒的。  
醒来的时候脖子还有点僵，正准备起身一扭头就看见旁边一张放大了很多倍的脸，吓得王一博登时清醒，连忙将身体退开，差点就把自己半个身体弄跌下床。

肖战眉头微微蹙起，看起来应该是睡得不太好，伤口也不知道是不是还在疼。想到刚才自己压着人家腿就这么睡过去了不禁有些愧疚，也不知道肖战腿有没有麻。

为表歉意，王一博放轻动作地下了床，给肖战盖了被子后又蹑手蹑脚地退了出去，一口气点了好几家外卖。

桌上满满的寿司，鳗鱼饭、拉面、抄手……  
肖战呆愣了好半天觉得自己可能是还没睡醒，直到王一博拉了他一下他才指着前面那盒发绿的饼卷问：“这啥玩意？”

“太失礼了，这可是菠菜鸡肉卷！大众好评可是很高的，我特地点来给你补血补蛋白质！”王一博还不忘给肖战双手竖起大拇指。

“……”肖战无言的坐下了，被王一博把筷子塞进自己手里后才回过神来，一脸震惊地看着王一博：“好家伙，你这一顿饭花了多少钱？？？”

“啊，没注意，”王一博喝了好几口汤再吸溜了一大口面条，“你就吃吧，我请你的。”

请不请客的是重点吗！肖战觉得自己有必要好好教育一下学弟的金钱观，“我们也就两个人，就两个人！你觉得你点这么多我俩吃得完吗？”

王一博认真思考了一会，“吃得完吧，怎么着也是个男生，我们的胃比那些小女生大多了。”

“太多了啊！要是吃不完扔了可浪费了，对得起农民伯伯和厨师们的辛劳付出吗？”

“这也太夸张了，我可不是那种会浪费粮食的人，再说了这些都可以放冰箱里啊，饿了的时候热一下不就行了嘛。”

肖战被噎了一下，“那也不能这么大手大脚地花钱，花钱容易赚钱难，怎么都是你爸妈辛苦赚的啊，不能乱挥霍。”

“……你放心，我不是每顿都这么吃的，这一餐是比较放肆了一点我知道，下不为例。”王一博一脸好笑地看着肖战，“学长原来是这么节俭的人吗？”

王一博态度过于良好乖巧，肖战居然一时接不上话，只得鄙视地看了王一博一眼就开始动筷。

也不晓得是因为这餐不用自己付钱，还是王一博挑的店真的那么好吃，肖战吃的可香了，眼前的拉面很快就见了底，肖战刚把盒子端起准备把剩下的汤喝完，就听王一博很小声的说了声：“谢谢你。”

肖战怔了怔，有些莫名其妙地：“没事吧朋友？请我吃这么多好吃的还跟我说谢谢？”

“就，”王一博放下筷子，看了一眼肖战手上那层厚厚的纱布，有些不好意思地挠了挠头后正色道：“要不是因为你，说不定受伤的就是我，而且肯定要住院的那种。”

“哎呀别提这事了，毕竟你又要打篮球又要跳舞的，伤到了可麻烦，”肖战觉得王一博太婆妈了，哄小孩一样拍了拍王一博的头，“你就记住我的恩情，以后对我敬重点就好。”

王一博抓到前半句的重点就不想听肖战的后半句了，想起肖战当时受伤的样子就有些闷闷不乐，“可是你的手是要弹吉他的。”

“嗯？你居然知道我玩吉他？”肖战啧了一声都要跟着不好意思了，难道王一博也看过那段演出的视频？自己也就只露了几个镜头，看得真仔细，牛逼。

王一博不答话就这么盯着肖战看，看得肖战都感觉莫名不自在，只得顺着这人的思路硬着头皮说：“在我手和脚完全好之前这段时间都让你好好照顾我，行了吗？别钻牛角尖了朋友。”

王一博飞快点头应下后突然傻乐了起来，“你刚刚又喊了我一声朋友诶。”

“……”肖战看王一博那傻样被逗笑了，“你这人是不是有毛病，要这么喜欢听朋友这两个字我可以天天这么叫你。”

“毕竟以前我想都没想过我们竟然能一起吃饭，还怕你什么时候就找人来打我，跟你混成朋友这种事实在不敢想，而且你那时候还看我那么不顺眼呢。”

想起那次的对话肖战不禁有些心虚，原本还看着王一博的眼神瞬间飘开，“……本来我也不怎么讨厌你啊，而且我一个好学生，怎么可能干这种事。”

“那……干一个我们就正式和解做朋友了？”王一博夹着个寿司在肖战眼前晃。

“好幼稚啊王一博。”虽然嘴上很嫌弃，但肖战还是跟着夹起了一个寿司，和王一博手中的寿司碰了一下，“满意了吗朋友？”

王一博把寿司塞进嘴里，笑得眼睛都快看不见了，“满意满意。”


	7. Chapter 7

肖战躺在沙发上看着电视，有一搭没一搭地晃着脚。  
肖战并不介意家里就这么多了一个人，毕竟有人给自己忙前忙后的干活，自己就像个小少爷一样被人服侍，倒也乐得清闲。

就是老是被这么问实在有点烦。

“唉哟我不疼，我就说了我不疼我不疼，我吃药了不会疼的……”肖战捂着耳朵口中念念有词，王一博这人怎么能唠叨成这个样子呢！都问了一天了！

“你不疼你干嘛一直晃腿啊。”王一博不是很相信，甚至还来捏了捏肖战的小腿，果不其然被肖战瞄准屁股一脚踹过去，然后翻过身去也不看电视了，准备彻底将王一博无视到底。

不管肖战怎么争辩自己真的没问题，王一博硬是要扶着肖战回房，气得肖战在对方把自己带到床边的那一刻，一侧身再伸腿勾手一推。  
王一博毫无防备果然被肖战成功推倒，肖战整个人欺身上去压制住对方，“怎么样，服不服？信不信我没事了？”

王一博被这么猝不及防按到在床，懵逼了好几秒才开口：“信了信了，你真猛。”

肖战才不打算轻易放过机会，嘴角一勾对身下人挑眉道：“既然如此，来，叫哥哥。”

王一博先是一脸问号盯肖战看，紧跟着一挑眉：“我不，凭什么？”

“凭我现在成功将你扣住了，”肖战嘿嘿笑了几声，“要是叫了哥哥再好好求饶，我肯定放你出去好好睡觉。”

肖战心里可太多小九九了，如意小算盘算着王一博要是真的和自己连连求饶叫好几声肖哥还是好哥哥，那以前王一博对自己的那些讨厌态度都能一笔勾销既往不咎，也可以偶尔给那些看王一博不顺眼的人说点他的好话，嘿。

但是肖战今天大概是水逆，王一博没给出自己预想的反应，邪魅一笑后微微施力，直接一个翻身把肖战压着，坐起身就开始对准肖战的腰窝挠痒痒。

“我错了我错了，”肖战开始还反抗，后来实在受不了声音甚至带上了哭腔，“博哥你放过我我求你了啊……”

王一博看肖战动惮不得又想逃的样子莫名就心软了，但松开双手后还是嘴硬地去捏着肖战的下巴，自以为很有架势的样子问肖战：“服不服？”

“服，我服，”肖战气都还没喘顺只顾着给王一博求饶，“放过我的腰，我们还是一辈子的朋友。”

肖战眼尾有些红，仔细看甚至还有些泪花，再加上他现在的声音是自己都没意识到的委屈巴巴，王一博忍不住就开始反思自己是不是把人欺负得太狠了些。

王一博的手轻轻从肖战眼角轻轻拭过时肖战都还是懵的，那双眼睛太过温柔，自己仿佛被吸进去了一样出不来，肖战没忍住抬起手，遮住了王一博的眼睛。

只愣了一瞬，王一博就把肖战缠着胶布的手抓着缓缓拿下。

无言地对视了好一会，肖战轻声开口：“你还要看到什么时候？你硌着我了。”

“……抱歉，摩擦的自然反应，不能怪我，”王一博往下方看了一眼，朝肖战轻笑反问道，“你不也硌到我了？”

被王一博这么一说肖战都忍不住面红耳赤了起来，忍着一脚往那儿踹过去的冲动咬牙，“他妈的我说的手！你手肘压到我肋骨了都！”

闻言王一博赶紧移开手，改撑在肖战手臂旁边，把肖战盯得忍不住别开眼神了才再开口问：“哎，你知道接吻是什么样的感觉吗？”

“……没接过，不知道。”肖战的眼睛依旧在看别处。

“既然我们都没试过，那我们自己试试？”

肖战挑了挑眉。

或许是年少时血气方刚恰逢好奇心旺盛至满溢的年纪，亦或者是少年心动而不自知；肖战只是抬眼看王一博没说话，随着王一博试探性地低头凑近逐渐闭上了眼。  
唇上的触感冰凉而柔软，初尝禁果的两人很快就沉溺其中，分开时唇角带着的唾液还在拉丝，很快又急不可耐地凑到了一起。

肖战没动。  
就这么被王一博拉着，没转过身去看对方也没甩开手。

“等下去我那儿好不好？你很久没来了。”王一博没松开手，转而轻轻牵起。

语气不至于近乎哀求，就是声音轻到肖战差点以为王一博说的话只是自己的错觉。肖战手上的力道加大了些，握紧了牵着自己的人的手，才转过身子去看王一博。

王一博低头去看和肖战牵着的手，似是有些不敢相信地愣了一会，才抬起头冲肖战笑。

“走吧，”肖战有些不好意思地别开眼，低头去看被自己揉碎的叶子，“别笑了，好傻。”

打开门后，肖战率先进屋。

这里曾经是他们两人的小天地，一开始王一博总喜欢拉着肖战来自己家，不过后来就算王一博不主动去找肖战，肖战自己也会过来找他。  
大多数时候玩累了肖战就会直接住下，王一博有时候点外卖，但更多时候还挑战下厨，尽管肖战每次都很嫌弃王一博的黑暗料理，最后还会再警告一句没有下次了太难吃了不许煮了，可一旦王一博又下厨，肖战还是会一脸期待又怕受伤害的样子把所有东西吃完。

肖战左看看右看看的样子王一博看得恍惚，没忍住上前从背后狠狠抱住了肖战。

怀里的人有一瞬间的僵硬，但很快又放松下来轻拍着王一博的手。王一博反手把肖战的手抓紧，闭上眼的同时也把手臂收紧。

“我好想你。”

肖战动了动，想回头，但是王一博抓得很紧，肖战动不了。

“我很想你，我真的好想你……”王一博还是执拗地一直重复着这句话，怕肖战不知道，又怕肖战知道。

王一博不敢松手，他害怕这只是一场思念成疾的错觉，毕竟肖战像风一样，来的时候那么猛烈，走的时候那么安静。直到肖战毕业离校后王一博才发现，在这个家里自己居然完全找不到肖战存在过的痕迹，尽管肖战来过那么多遍，但是什么也没给自己留下，连一张合照都没有。  
唯一留下的就只剩留言册上的一句话。

很长一段时间王一博谁都不联系，他想要趁肖战的气息还没完全消散之前好好回忆，再永久封存在心底，不会让任何人知道，就只有他自己在夜深人静的时候偶尔拿出来复习。

但就是太过美好所以更痛，王一博到后来只能选择性遗忘和放下。把留言册收起来摆到最角落的位置，本想着就这样吧这辈子应该再也不有去碰的可能了，却没想到今天不但翻开了，肖战也回来了。

“王一博，”肖战轻轻晃了晃王一博的手，“我不会走，你松开些。”

感受到王一博没那么紧绷了，肖战才继续说：“你先放开，好不好？”

等到王一博慢慢松开手了肖战才转过身去看王一博，结果只一眼又被王一博抱上了，肖战有些哭笑不得，回抱着再轻拍着王一博的后背，语气放得更轻了，“我真的不会走，你让我好好看看你。”

“……看吧。”王一博别扭地抬头看肖战。

“别丧着张脸，笑一笑？”肖战捏了捏王一博的脸。

王一博呲牙，死命弯着眼睛想要学肖战以前朝自己笑的样子。

肖战笑着看了好一会，终于是再也笑不出来跟着垮了脸，双手捧着王一博的脸狠狠堵上嘴，几乎是用尽了身上所有的力气去攫取着另一个人的氧气。

等到两个人都没了力气，肖战才放开王一博，将自己深深埋进对方的怀里喃喃道。  
“我也很想你。”  
“我也真的真的真的很想你啊王一博……”

王一博马上把肖战从自己怀里拉起想再接着来一遍，就听肖战在抚上自己脸的时候又说了一句。  
“我今晚不想回去了。”


	8. Chapter 8

肖战醒来的时候，一抬眼就对上了王一博露骨的视线，只得马上又闭起眼睛假装无事发生再睡回去。

王一博都看了半天了怎么可能没看到肖战在干嘛，原本垂在自己身侧的手立刻就滑到了肖战的腰窝上不轻不重地捏了一下，“不许装睡。”

肖战只好再次睁开眼睛，学着王一博的姿势一手托着腮撑起身子看对方，“你干嘛这么早醒？”

“肚子饿。”王一博懒懒地开口，“但我不想动。”

“……”肖战有一瞬间失语，“那你倒是叫外卖啊，还是要我去做点什么给你吃？”

“我觉得，不然你让我吃一顿？那我就不饿了肯定。”

“肯定你个头，你都不想动了还能怎么吃，”肖战拉开王一博的手肘，王一博瞬间头一歪倒回床上，“还不如睡回去等过段时间就不饿了呢。”

王一博把肖战拉向自己，“你坐上来自己动。”

“啧，”肖战狠狠拧了一把王一博的胸就要下床，“还骚呢，穿件衣服吧你。”

“你要去哪，”王一博看肖战在穿衣服有些紧张地坐起身，“先别走啊。”

“我只是去给你弄点吃的，”肖战穿好衣服后又走回床边弯下腰亲了王一博一下，“这几天都住你这行吗？”

“行，肯定行，”被肖战这么一撩王一博可就不困了，马上弹起身跟着肖战进了厨房，“等会给你弄个超级高调奢华的顶级饕餮盛宴，欢迎你入住。”

“你得了吧你，就你这冰箱里的那么丁点东西能弄得多厉害，再说了，”肖战双手抱胸靠在灶台旁看着王一博笑道，“你这做菜水平也别吹了，只有我吃得下去。”

“那倒是，我都不怕你会把它们拿去扔，你以前真的很能吃。”王一博说完突然意识到了什么脸色一变，安静了。

肖战也一样，笑容突然就挂不住了扭身去处理食材，只是嘴里装着没事的样子抬高声量，“你去拿新的牙刷毛巾给我。”

“以前”这两个字，明晃晃地彰显着他们错过的那些日子。  
那些他们谁也说不清楚的事情好像都有了答案，却又仿佛只是错觉。

喜欢和习惯这两个词其实界限很模糊，但肖战相信自己对王一博亦或是他对自己一定只是后者，只要戒掉那就还好，想念这种事情说穿了也只是寂寞作祟，其实也没什么大不了。

肖战曾经以为，要是生活中少了王一博自己会很不好过，但其实也只有夜深人静的时候思念才会放肆。一旦失眠，那就点开对方的朋友圈，从头翻到尾也能看着傻乐到睡着；要是再不行的话，那就把王一博往自己手机里弄的歌单打开来听一遍又一遍。

但是为什么还是戒不掉呢。  
明明和他之间的故事也没什么大不了，值得一遍遍炫耀的地方。

在包厢里看到王一博的那一刻内心有两个小人在打架，一个拉扯着让他转身就走，一个要他上前体面地笑。可是自己最后只能机械地被长辈拉着站到王一博面前，一句话都说不出来，连一个简单打招呼说声嗨都做不到。

“反正疯一疯，又不越界”——是两个人在一开始的时候达成的共识。

那个时候他们最多只是接吻，逮着机会就换着姿势亲；但后来就不局限于此，甚至都用上了手互相帮忙。  
谁都忘记了最开始说的只是寻求刺激快感偷个欢，纯粹玩一玩。

冰箱里那一袋冰棍早就过期了好几个月，很明显是从那时候肖战最后一次来这里把它们带来放进去后，就没被动过。

这些冰棍甜筒什么的其实也挺容易能买到的，就几条街的距离，那家店什么口味的雪糕都有卖，肖战有时候放学经过就会进去买一根，吃完了也到家了。那天肖战突发奇想，夏天要来了，那就屯点冰冰甜甜的放王一博家里，反正买多也不怕，两个人能一起慢慢吃掉。

肖战把它们全放进冰箱后就顺手拆了支香草味的递给王一博，“吃吗？”

“不要和你一样，我要草莓味的。”

于是肖战就叼着那支已经拆了的冰棍再给王一博拆了支草莓味的，一边拆一边牙齿被冻地唉唉叫，王一博也不拿过来自己拆，就看着肖战笑，气得肖战拆完后就拿着草莓冰棍咬了一大口，然后再被冰得嗷嗷叫。

“傻。”王一博把草莓冰棍拿过来后，脖子一伸和肖战接了很长一个吻，把残留的冰棍过到自己嘴里。

肖战一个巴掌往王一博后脑勺呼过去，心满意足地吃起了自己的香草味冰棍，往桌边一靠，惬意地叹了一声。

王一博吃得很快，看肖战冰棍还有半根就凑上前去抢，结果那半根冰棍直接又被咬去了大半，肖战怕剩下的也没了急得直接一口吃了，“让你吃和我一样的你不要，现在又来和我抢！”

“哎，口活不好你这是，”王一博边笑边伸舌带走从肖战嘴角滑落的雪糕渍迹。

原本要去捏王一博腰间的手瞬间就收紧了，王一博把肖战手里的冰棍棒往桌上一扔，再顺势把人往桌上摁倒。

最开始想的大概是，每一次都是在房间客厅和浴室疯玩，难得解锁一次厨房体验也不错。但也许是毕业季的脚步已经在逼近，肖战来王一博家的次数和待的时长也越来越少，王一博本能地不想让肖战提早回去，不抱希望地提了一嘴让肖战留下来过夜，果不其然被拒绝了。

“就你这样的好体力，”肖战边把气喘顺边说，“待在你这里我就不用想学习了，今天还是放我回去吧。”

王一博听了很不满意，“学长，要知道你这哥哥不过就大了我一岁，别说得好像咱俩体力差了几十岁好不好。”

“一博。”

“啊。”就着和肖战背对背的姿势，王一博往后撞了撞示意自己听见了，“怎么了哥？”

“你为什么老叫我哥啊，你也说了我就只大你一岁。”

“只大一岁那也是我哥啊，我叫你哥你就得时刻让着我了。”

“……那你说，我们这样，到底算什么啊？”

王一博沉默了很久，就在肖战以为王一博会直接选择避而不答的时候对方似乎轻笑了一下， “朋友之间玩玩怎么了嘛，彼此都开心舒服了。”

“……及时行乐是吗？”

这次王一博没回答，肖战忍不住又问：“那你和别的朋友也这么玩？”

背后的人僵了一下，很小声地说：“只和你。”

其实肖战当时还想再追问为什么，但他问不出口，自己也说不清到底是因为害怕知道答案，还是怕王一博给的答案不是自己想要的。

肖战没再问问题，王一博也没再像平时一样有一搭没一搭找话聊。这场沉默就这样一直延续到肖战毕业前夕，王一博终于按奈不住，主动来肖战家里找他。

肖战伸出食指，挡在了王一博和自己之间。

王一博愣了愣，这是肖战第一次拒绝了自己的亲昵。虽然心里很慌乱，但表面上还是稳住了，王一博扬起了手中的留言册，“不亲也行。那么学长，给我写点爱的留言好不好？”

“当然没问题。”肖战笑了笑，接过那本留言册，进屋了。

门没关，但王一博犹豫了。这是他头一回不进屋，就站在肖战屋外等着。

“以后要是有事情要我帮忙什么的，”就在王一博转身准备离开时肖战突然开口，“可以找我。”

王一博又转过身去看肖战。

“有你在身边的这些日子我很开心，”肖战低头说完，又抬头看王一博，笑了笑：“以后你要好好的。”

王一博觉得肖战像是在告白，但又更像是在和自己告别。

良久的沉默后，王一博两三步上前抱住了肖战，小脸整张都埋进了肖战的脖子里。王一博深深吸了一口气，鼻子发酸得感觉自己的声音都有些控制不住地发颤。

“保重。”

肖战没有回抱他，只是抬起手轻揉着王一博的发丝。  
“好。”


	9. Chapter 9

一切又好像回到了最初那样，那一阵没说开的话似乎都不曾说过不曾发生过。

肖战住了两天就先回学校了，只是这回走的时候和王一博说到那里了记得和他说一声他去接他。虽然有点心有余悸，但王一博心情还是很雀跃。

然而在下了站后掏出手机的那一刻才惊觉，自己并不知道肖战的微信是哪个。

真的绝了，王一博都佩服自己，肖战待在家里这么多天自己怎么就忘了问这个了呢？！不对，王一博莫名气得有些牙痒痒，就该怪肖战，干嘛把猫头换掉了还不放自拍照！

王一博恹恹地把行李抬上五楼，进了宿舍发现自己居然是最早到的一个。

居然还没人来……  
王一博换了床单枕套后就瘫在床上，心情从高空跌落到地面就是一瞬间的事情，现在心累得连行李都不想收拾了。

累迷糊了，一时竟然没分出现实还是梦境。恍惚间好像回到了那时候，那些还能借着朋友或者哥哥弟弟的名义胡闹的日子，每一次的拥抱和亲吻都不需要任何理由。

其实早该察觉的，在自己说想考上一样的大学时，对方的神情明显不对。看起来不像是觉得讨厌反感，虽然肖战没问为什么，但那双眼睛写满了困惑和不解。

“不是说念书很无聊不想念了吗？”肖战从作业堆里抬起头看王一博，“具体学校我还没决定好呢。”

“那……”王一博往肖战的笔记本上画了个抽象的小人捏拳头打另一个小人，“你决定好后记得告诉我啊。”

肖战轻哼了一声，“凭什么啊，你想知道我就得告诉你那我多没面子啊。”

王一博甚至都能看见肖战声线中自带的波浪号，不甘心地坐回去写自己作业前扯了一句：“那我不管，我就是想知道。”

“那我就看你表现再决定告不告诉你吧。”

王一博扭头去看肖战，肖战笑得眉眼弯弯的，好像真的答应了自己一样。

但到底是没有。

王一博一直都觉得自己很难读懂肖战这个人，他看起来好像被人群簇拥着，可实际上他和他们所有人都与世隔绝。

临近毕业的时候，肖战给身边所有朋友同学都写了好长的留言，却没给任何人发留言册，更别谈主动合个影；包括一度以为已经是和对方最亲近的自己。

“啊，你醒啦。”

王一博一坐起身就听见声响，连忙往下一看，宿舍已经来了两个人。莫名就有些不好意思，自己居然这么能睡，人家进来也不知道多久了都吃上了聊开了自己才刚醒。  
“抱歉啊，我太累了就睡着了。”

“没事儿，我俩就怕吵到你所以还特地放轻了声音。一起吃吗？”

“谢谢。”王一博接过对方递过来的可乐，有些讶异地笑了笑：“居然还是冰的？”

莫名就想到了肖战，这人总爱在天凉的时候吃冰的喝冷的，也不知道现在这个臭毛病改了没有。

“那儿有个小冰箱，我们特意冰过了一会，还是你不喝冰的啊，那只能请你矿泉水了。”

“我可以喝这个，没问题，”说话的人发色染得过于抢眼，王一博说话的时候控制不住地一直视线往他头发上瞟，见对方又看向自己的时候才赶紧自我介绍，又问了一下两个人都叫什么名字。

“赵凡。”头发挑染了好几个色的男生说。

一开始招呼他下来后就安静吃着东西的男生：“沈奇。”

王一博还没来得及点头，赵凡又开口了：“我觉得这事得先通知你一声，我俩是一对。”

“……”王一博瞬间瞪大了双眼，看向沈奇。

沈奇飞快地点了点头。

？？？？？？  
突然之间太魔幻了，王一博拍了拍自己的脸颊，一定是还没睡醒，嗯。

“呃，你要是接受不了我们可以去申请换宿舍。”沈奇说。

见王一博已经原地宕机了沈奇拉着赵凡就要起身，王一博这才回魂赶忙叫住他们，“不用不用，我不介意，就是有点震惊，给我点时间消化。”

赵凡对沈奇得意地笑，“看吧，我就说他看起来不会介意。”

“但是……”沈奇也冲着赵凡笑笑，脸又马上垮了下来，“我们还有一个舍友啊。”

“放心，就算人家介意，我也有办法说服让他接受我们。”

“……”王一博看着他们沉浸在自己的世界，自觉地默默掏出了手机，想要眼不见为净。结果手机翻来翻去也没什么好看的，倒是对面那俩人，把话说开了之后瞬间就毫无顾忌地在那互相喂食。

非礼勿视非礼勿视，王一博身体换了个角度不让自己看到他们，百无聊赖地点开了微信准备翻看朋友圈，说不定就翻到了肖战发的自拍之类的相关线索呢？

没名字没头像的人太多，王一博一个个点进去看，翻着翻着又想抽自己了。

为什么找个人的联系方式整得那么像在玩侦探破解游戏，靠。


	10. Chapter 10

等了好几天，肖战终于坐不住了主动找到学校里边。

简直气死个人，在家那会难分难舍地说一定会找自己，现在又是什么情况？

“啊，这位同学，”肖战拦住了一个看起来很好说话的学生。

“不好意思，想跟你打听一个人。你认不认识新闻系的王一博？是刚进来的新生。”

被自己叫住的人起先还有些不想配合，但一听见王一博的名字眉头就瞬间舒展开了，“嘿，哥们你哪位？我刚好和他一个寝室！”

肖战有些意外，“好巧啊，那这个时间他在哪？能不能麻烦你带个路？”

“说话别这么客气啊，他出去逛应该快回来了，我带你去寝室坐一会等他？”

“行，”肖战笑了笑，“谢谢你。”

王一博远远就见自己的室友神秘兮兮地在门前东张西望。

齐景辉是第四个室友，天然呆一个，当初在听见那俩货是一对的时候接受得特别快，甚至还发出了“你们刚认识就搞上了？”的疑问。

“你干嘛呢？”王一博好笑地问。

“有人找你，也不知道是不是你仇家，”齐景辉一看见王一博就马上摆出了一副我有错轻点骂的表情，“我原本看着还挺像个好人的，谁知道我把他带进来跟他说了你睡哪哪些是你的东西后，他往你床上坐着看你那些东西的眼神，真的好恐怖啊！”

于是王一博莫名也跟着紧张了起来，慢吞吞地进去后一眼看见坐在自己床上晃腿的肖战。王一博随即就愣了愣，立马扭头去看自己的室友：“不是说很恐怖吗？你吓死我了！”

“啊？不恐怖吗？”

“……”王一博一把把齐景辉推到门外，“你等下再进来。”

被拒之门外的齐景辉：？？？

“干嘛不联系我？”肖战居高临下地看着王一博。

“……你先听我解释。”

“我没有不听。”

“其实是，我手机换了聊天记录全没了又没给备注，我不知道你是哪一个，然后我又忘了问你，结果就……”怕肖战不相信，王一博还把微信点开，伸手让肖战看。

肖战盯着眼前的微信界面，晲了王一博一眼接过来翻了翻，食指勾了勾让王一博上来后狠狠叩了一下对方的脑门。

“你这人真的是，”肖战点开联系人里自己的名片放了备注，再把手机放回王一博手上，“给我记住了这是我。”

备注上赫然写着“我的好哥哥”五个刺眼又醒目的字，王一博眉头皱了起来，但马上又被那文艺头像和英文名吸引了注意力。

“原来这是你？”王一博有些惊喜地想点开肖战的朋友圈翻阅，肖战眼疾手快地抢过来退出去了。

“要看等我回学校了你再慢慢看。”肖战并不想经历什么社会性死亡的瞬间，有一些动态太矫情了指不定要被王一博笑，他得先跑才行。

“哎？不对啊？我发不了信息给你那你也能发给我啊？”王一博一拍大腿后就瞪着肖战：“说，你是不是把我给删了！”

“……就不能是我等你主动来找我吗！”肖战赶紧为自己辩驳，“我可不像你这么没良心，还不知道我是哪个。我常常去看你朋友圈的……虽然你很久也没更新就是了。”

王一博耳尖地捕捉到了关键字眼，心底仿佛霎时间有什么就要破茧而出，但王一博还是没去深究那是什么意思。

毕竟想念了很久的人就在眼前，哪里还有心思去思考那些有没有的。王一博又跟肖战闹了好一会，才问对方要不要参观一下自己的学校。

“也行，”肖战把藏在自己身后的手机还给王一博，“叫上你室友，我顺便请他吃个饭，当做谢谢他为我带路了。”

“啊。”王一博心里哀嚎了一声，本来还想有个独处的机会的，美梦破碎不打紧还多了个电灯泡，真是便宜他了。

事实上证明，人衰起来没有最糟只有更糟。  
那家伙，居然把另外两个更亮的灯泡给叫来了，王一博一时之间都不知道究竟谁的灯泡更亮一筹，但是看肖战居然和他们聊上了，心里顿时就翻江倒海了。

凭什么啊，肖战你倒是看看我啊，我的饭里有讨厌的胡萝卜！你倒是帮我挑一挑！

“说起来，你们什么时候军训？”肖战环视了一圈，觉得这里的环境和自己学校差不多。

“明天。”王一博抢答，声音闷闷的。

肖战瞟了坐自己对面的王一博一眼，不动声色地看向其他人，“那你们可要记得备好润喉糖，花露水防晒霜创口贴之类的。”

“那是，我都提前备了好几支防晒霜，” 沈奇说完后看向赵凡，“哎，我让你也记得带，你有带吧？”

“有，你说的话我肯定记得，”赵凡笑着说完后又看向肖战，“战哥，你是念什么的？还有还有，听说你们学校的篮球场很大是不是真的？”

“确实蛮大的，但我这么久只去过两次，还都是帮朋友跑腿才进去看了一下，”肖战看着对面低头扒拉盘里胡萝卜的委屈巴巴的小朋友终于憋不住笑了一下，但很快又收起视线，“我画画的。”

“什么？我还以为战哥你是学商管类的，”齐景辉不好意思地笑，“就你这身行头和叫住我那架势，太像推销的了。”

“战哥，”安静听了很久的王一博突然开口，“你不是说你等下还有事吗？还不快点，等下你迟到了不好。”

听到王一博这么叫自己，肖战有些不习惯地挑了挑眉，右手抬起托着下巴看向那人，“我等下没事啊。”

王一博还是皱着眉头看肖战，满脸不悦，“你有。”

肖战勾起一边的唇角，拿出手机假装看了一眼时间，“啊对，确实有事，差点给忘了。”

“啊，”沈奇哀叹道，“战哥这么快要回去了啊，我们还没聊够呢。”

“抱歉，我们下回再聊吧？以后还来找你们。” 肖战拿起餐盘起身，“王一博，走。”

赵凡盯着他俩来来回回地看，在王一博也跟着起身的时候问：“你也有事？”

“啊，”王一博回答得模棱两可，“我很快回来。”

王一博走得很快，但又不至于快得让肖战跟不上自己。肖战不紧不慢地跟着，快到校门口时肖战扯了一把王一博的衣袖。  
王一博不得不停下脚步，他扭头，面无表情地看着这个总是能让自己情绪莫名其妙烦躁起来的人。

“告诉我，”肖战松开王一博的衣袖，“你在别扭什么？”

“我很烦你被其他人叫得这么亲密，”王一博撇开眼不去看肖战，“战哥战哥的，这称呼腻腻歪歪，连我都没叫过，你居然让别人叫得那么顺口。”

“可他们不是别人，”肖战双手抱臂，“他们都是要和你一起住上几年的朋友。”

“……”王一博抬起头，“除了他们，你还被谁这么叫过吗？”

“他们都只喊我名字。”肖战看着王一博，几步上前小声在王一博耳边说道，“我可以只让你这么叫我，甚至其他什么你觉得亲密的称呼都能只专属于你。”

“但是。”

肖战又退开了几步回到之前的距离，“凭什么呢？刚刚也是你和他们说的，我们是学长学弟，只是关系不错的朋友啊。”

“所以王一博，你为什么会烦呢？”


	11. Chapter 11

肖战承认，自己很多时候真的很幼稚，真要犟起来的话能比王一博还要幼稚。  
在听到王一博向他室友介绍自己时莫名就有些不甘心，赵凡沈奇那样毫不隐藏大大方方的关系他真的很羡慕，发自内心的。

也不是没怪过王一博，毕竟是对方先把自己拉下水的。

每每自己沉溺其中，仅存的一丝理智让自己想要抽身时，王一博又把自己往下拽到更深。  
直到发现自己已经动心，浮浮沉沉地被一波又一波的浪潮呛着的时候，王一博却放手了，游得离自己很远很远。有的时候好像能看得见他，但手却伸不过去，想喊救命，又不想被别的人救起。

肖战只希望，朝自己伸手拉一把的那个人还是王一博。

不论王一博是想把自己拉到更深的水里去，还是会把自己一起带离水面。

只要是他，怎么样都可以。

军训了一天够累的了，但瞪着天花板就是睡不着，再加上旁边齐景辉叽里咕噜说一堆梦话加持，让本就累得要命的脑袋雪上加霜。  
简直要炸，王一博啧了一声坐起身，看了一眼另外两个室友，睡得那叫一个天昏地暗。

无声地叹了口气，王一博翻身下床走出寝室，关上门就直接往旁边地上一坐。

肖战那天把话挑明，已经做不到再像之前一样了。

但是王一博不懂，也始终不敢确定肖战是不是也和自己想的一样。

他不知道肖战是希望彼此的世界轨道完全连接在一起，还是在警告自己千万别再越界。

掏出手机，解锁屏幕后映入眼前的是自己没被回复的微信，还停留在早上自己斟酌了很久才发出去的界面。  
——早安  
——今天天气真好  
——我喝了超多水 跑了几趟厕所 都被教官瞪了

肖战才不是因为忙所以不回消息的。

最开始关系不怎么好的时候，肖战再晚都还是会礼貌性的回复自己。一开始王一博还对有着所谓校霸称号的肖战敬而远之，但久而久之王一博渐渐发现，肖战也就那张嘴厉害唬人，打架也就普普通通还算不赖，勉勉强强能和自己打成平手的程度吧。

几个小时前，肖战发了一条朋友圈，一张很漂亮的晚霞风景照。

而就在刚刚，肖战又发了一条朋友圈，图里一片黑暗，要不是那张图的配着没有星星四个字，王一博根本没看出来那是夜空。

肖战以前也这样过。  
发了很多条朋友圈，和其他朋友聊得嗨，却把自己晾在一旁，最后还是自己变着花样去找肖战后才成功让对方理自己。

每次练球旁边总有递水的献殷勤的其实也并不是什么稀奇事，可那天却偏偏有个女生要给自己擦汗。

王一博有些无奈地躲了躲，没躲掉。  
对方是和队长关系很不错的学姐，既然对方一脸坦荡，自己也躲不过去只得作罢。准备转身上场的时候随意抬眼一瞥，却看见这个时间本不该在这里的肖战，正一言不发地往自己的方向看。

肖战个近视眼还戴着眼镜，肯定看到自己了，却没跟自己打招呼。

王一博莫名就心虚了起来，却也不知道自己在慌什么，心不在焉地把手里的球抛出去后也没再敢往那个方向看去。整场练习打下来第一次发挥得如此失常，球没一次投进去也就算了，居然也没接到队友给自己传的任何一粒球。

王一博忍不住又看过去，那边已经没人了。

走出校门口的时候王一博给肖战发了信息过去：你刚刚来找我了？干嘛不等我？

单方面的冷战开始了，王一博发出去的每一条消息就像石沉大海。

后来还是因为学生会里开会时有人和肖战意见不合说话太冲，而自己看不下去所以和别人杠了几句起冲突，肖战才开始理他，还让他别气了对方也不是有意的。

王一博左看看右看看，四下无人，上前去抱肖战，“你呢你是不是也不气了？”

肖战啧了一声，“我没生气，傻逼。”

感受到了搂在自己腰上的手，王一博终于松了口气笑得很开心，“你终于理我啦。”

“大笨蛋。”

“为什么骂我啊！”

“因为你就是笨，我就比你聪明。不正面起冲突，那被扣学分的就是别人不是自己。”

“……”

当时没把这件事太放在心上，如今想来却是有迹可循。

王一博站起身，终于是下定了决心。

“等我这阵子军训了，我就去找你。”

发送了语音后，王一博又发了条朋友圈，设置了仅肖战可见。


	12. Chapter 12

王一博找到宿舍来的时候肖战正在呼呼大睡，已经熬夜了几个晚上的人实在伤不起。

王一博把食指放在嘴上，示意室友们别叫醒床上睡得正香的人，直接旁若无人地走到肖战床边坐下刷手机。室友们你看我我看你，莫名觉得气氛有种说不出的诡异，于是很有默契的一起出去了。

肖战悠悠转醒的时候头脑还有点发懵，看到王一博吓了一跳。

但清醒以后倒也不是很意外，肖战用脚尖轻轻点了点王一博的屁股，“你什么时候过来的？”

“在你室友们讨论你昨天被校花告白的时候来的。”

“……”肖战噎了一瞬，伸出头看了一眼墙上的时钟又看回王一博，“就不能说个具体点的时间吗？”

看肖战坐起身，王一博直接把双脚伸到床上，改换成半躺的姿势和肖战面对面说话：“我没注意看时间……几点来的也不重要嘛，我说过我会来找你，喏，我来了。”

“啊，”肖战挪了挪身子让王一博能坐得舒服点，“那所以呢，你来干啥。”

王一博用着极其拽的表情朝肖战努了努嘴，“我要你先告诉我，你为什么不理我。”

“就……也没啥，我就是不知道回什么而已。”肖战突然就烦了自己那会突如其来的矫情情绪，这他妈，怎么解释，太难以启齿了。

“不知道回什么？”王一博挑了挑眉。

“对啊，”肖战心虚地笑，“你看，你也没问我东西嘛，就天很蓝云很白海很深的这种你要我回，回什么啊。”

王一博当听不见肖战说的那些屁话，又问：“你为什么要发朋友圈说没有星星？”

“这个也要原因的吗，”肖战打哈哈，“宇宙如此奇妙，我就是刚好没找着星星感叹一下而已。”

“……”

王一博想说你别以为我不知道你就是拐着弯等我哄你，但话到嘴边还是没说出口。

王一博咬了咬唇，说，“我不问你了，把问问题的机会让给你。”

“……让给我？”脑汁绞了半天还没转过来，肖战嘴巴微张着，很是懵逼地看着王一博。

“对啊让给你，”王一博看了一眼手上的倒刺，下意识地去咬，边咬边抬眼看肖战说，“随便你问什么，我都会答。”

肖战看王一博努力咬手指的样子忍不住问：“我给你拿个指甲剪要不要？”

“不要，就快咬下来了。”

“真不要？”

“不要。”

“哦。”

“……”终于把倒刺咬下来了王一博也突然反应过来了，放下手就开始瞪肖战，“肖战你他妈，你憋了这么久就问了这个？”

“哎，别骂粗话啊。”

“我就骂，丫的肖战你真的是……”王一博气得要命，然而一句话还没骂完又被肖战接下来的说的话给弄得瞬间闭嘴。

肖战又重复了一次，“王一博，你喜不喜欢我？”

话题跳得太快，本以为肖战会将敷衍进行到底，却没想到突然来了一记直球，王一博愣了愣，但还是飞快点头，“喜欢。”

“好，我知道了。”肖战微微挑起一边的嘴角，低头去看手机了。

“就这？你没其他的要问吗？”王一博难以置信地继续瞪肖战。

肖战莫名其妙地看着王一博，“我最想知道的事情都弄清楚了是还要问什么啊问问问，你有事说事，别吊我胃口，到底来干嘛的你说不说？”

王一博被肖战的话弄得如鲠在喉，直接就往肖战身上扑上去。

虽然很贴心地用手托住了对方的后脑勺，但这一砸还是直接把肖战给砸懵了，肖战推了一下王一博，“你干嘛又？”

“防止你逃跑，得先把你按着。”

肖战抬脚想从王一博胯下溜出去，然而才刚有动作就被王一博识破了立马整个人趴下，肖战彻底就焉了，“跟叠罗汉一样这么压着我，我人要没了。”

王一博一脸委屈看着肖战：“我又不干什么，你别跑啊。”

“唉哟我不跑，”肖战摆出个比王一博更加委屈的表情，“你到底要……”

“你听好了，”王一博虽然维持着姿势但放轻了压着的力道，“我要追你，从今天开始，我要你做我男朋友。”

虽然王一博脸上毫无表情好像很酷很拽，但是看到了王一博红透的耳朵尖，肖战顿时就乐了。

“你别光顾着笑啊，”王一博很是难为情，就快恼羞成怒了，“你到底答不答应？”

面前这人像是在讨债一样的语气让肖战忍俊不禁，就在王一博起身想扭头走人的时候终于把人拉回来。

“好好好好好好怕了你了，我答应就是了嘛。”肖战有些哭笑不得，“你这人怎么这样，让我享受一下被追求的感觉不行吗？”

“你又不是没被人追过，”王一博翻了个白眼，“放心，以后肯定还有大把时间让你感受。”


	13. Chapter 13

王一博觉得自己真的超努力的，在和肖战聊天维系感情这件事上。

把话说开后确实是前所未有的轻松，那会曾经自认潇洒地互不联系想来就很搞笑，两个人现在左一句我想你右一句我想你怎么说都不腻。

怎么会腻呢，对方不在身边其实是小事，但想念这件事和谁都说不得，尤其最害怕对方知道，都担心已经在向前走的人会不会因此困扰。

“学校图书馆这边最近来了只猫，我看到它又想到你了，”王一博的视线随着躺在草地上翻滚和草玩得不亦乐乎的小猫咪移动，“你什么时候再把猫的头像换回来？”

也许是因为人还在图书馆外边，王一博不得不刻意压低的嗓音显得特别有磁性，尤其肖战还是戴着耳机听的。

意犹未尽地听了几遍语音后肖战才飞快敲字回复：“我觉得我现在的头像挺好的，你不是还说过我这头像很文艺很浪漫吗？”

互联网有记忆但王一博没有，所以在王一博否认后看到肖战发来的聊天记录截图后，顿时就像泄了气的球。

“那只猫很可爱嘛。”王一博边这么说边在闷闷地想，就像你一样可爱。

那边突然没秒回，王一博觉得肖战可能是在忙就打算先放下手机，谁知道刚放下肖战的信息就进来了。  
——那只猫的图片找不到了。

还配了个蘑菇人捂心口说这里痛的表情包，多愁伤感如王一博顿时陷入了悲伤。

又后悔了，没有存过肖战微信头像，没有和肖战来张自拍，以前的点点滴滴不见了。

肖战很快又发来一条：“我换另一只更可爱的猫猫做头像好不好？”

“好呀好呀。”看到下面那张灰色仓鼠嘤嘤嘤说好不好嘛的表情包，王一博瞬间又好好了。

王一博又低头看了一页，见到屏幕上有动静了立马飞速去看。

只一眼，王一博就发现肖战已经换上了自拍做头像，赶忙眼疾手快地点了保存才去看肖战发的什么。

“比起之前那只，这只猫怎么样？”

肖战撒起娇来原来是这样的吗！

说不清楚是被甜的还是被诱的，王一博嘴角情不自禁拼命上扬，“这只猫是最可爱的，我超喜欢，超级超级喜欢。”

坐在对面的沈奇终于受不了地问了一嘴，“王一博你中邪？笑得也太猥琐了，你嘴角都快咧到耳朵上去了！”

“……我他妈，”王一博顿时脸就黑了，甚至抬起脚就想一脚踹过去，“你才猥琐，你全家都猥琐！”

“沈奇哪里猥琐？”赵凡的眼刀子来得飞快，颇有要把王一博头顶戳出洞来的架势。

惹不起惹不起，有对象的人惹不起，王一博马上就低头趴桌上回肖战：“赵凡那家伙骂我猥琐，你帮我咬他。”

肖战捂着嘴笑了半天，正准备教王一博怎么损回去，突然就被人扯了一下袖子。

肖战内心啧了一声，回头看一眼就开始叫，“抠姐！你怎么会在这里！”

被人叫惯了小甜姐的赵晓妍：……

“我在这里待了快一年了！” 赵晓妍捏了一下肖战的双唇，比了个嘘声的手势，努力无视四周围落在他们身上的视线小声骂道：“你太大声了！”

“唉。”肖战喝了一口冰美式，“什么仇什么怨啊，绕了半圈，你又成了我学姐了。”

“这世界就是那么神奇，搞不好以后哪天我还会成为你的上司之类的……不是肖战你几个意思，你真以为我看你帅就不会打你了是吧？”

“冷静，姐，冷静，”肖战迅速往后挪了挪身子，对坐在对面的人一本正经道：“我就是感叹缘分的时候用错了词，真的，信我。”

赵晓妍收回了挥出去的小拳头，转而托着下巴打量了肖战好一会，“看起来过得还不错嘛，那姐姐放心了。”

“……”肖战撅了噘嘴，“我又不是小孩，你也才大了我那么一丁点儿，干什么一副老妈子样，小心以后还找不到男朋友。”

“我行情好着呢，”赵晓妍把头发甩到了肩后，嘴角一勾对着肖战眨了眨眼，“我已经有男朋友了。你当我是园丁呢只守着你这一棵树吗？”

肖战没料到赵晓妍会突然提起这事愣了愣，但很快又恢复了表情嫌弃道：“你这个人除了抠也没别的毛病，好好处，别节日的时候不给人家送礼物气跑了人家。”

“你好好说话成吗？”

肖战立马把身子坐直了，轻轻点了点头。

“别怕尴尬，我早就放下了。”赵晓妍边说边吃起了她的通心粉沙拉，“唔，你也吃啊，这个很好吃的。”

肖战有些不自然地移开了眼睛，低头去吃面。

以前那些事情……说不尴尬是不可能的。

虽然三言两语掰扯不清楚，不过硬要简单来说就是，赵晓妍以前喜欢过他并且和他告白的时候已经和他搞上了的王一博也在场，王一博和他那些事赵晓妍多少也知道一些并且他俩很多次打得火热时都被赵晓妍撞见不止一回。

王一博和赵晓妍之间的关系并不怎么好。肖战很不愿意这么想，但事实摆在眼前，他毋庸置疑就是导致他俩关系闹僵的罪魁祸首。

赵晓妍每被他拒绝一次就越挫越勇，他和王一博之间又一直避着那个话题说不清楚弄不明白。

惹不起还逃不了吗？所以后来学生会换届时，他索性直接退出了。

手机铃声适时地响起，肖战看也不看赶紧接了，“喂？”

“在干嘛呢，怎么突然不回我了？我伤心了。”话语虽然带着点不满，但那头的声音很愉悦。

但这会肖战可没那心思和王一博贫嘴了，他脱口而出：“操，怎么是你？”

“嗯？我打给你的不是我还能有谁？你还要想接谁电话？”

肖战赶紧看了一眼手机，又赶紧放到耳边语速飞快：“没有没有，我刚刚在图书馆碰到熟人，这会正在附近的餐厅吃东西呢。”

赵晓妍歪着头疑惑的看着肖战，口型问了一句：“有急事？”

肖战摆了摆手，连忙又跟王一博说了几句才挂电话。

“谁啊？”

“没谁，就那王一博……啊。”肖战忍不住在内心深处扶额咆哮，搞什么啊怎么就这么脱口而出了更尴尬了！

“啊？”赵晓妍有些无语，“那你干嘛那么着急忙慌的？我还以为你有急事呢。”

肖战盯着赵晓妍看了半天，确定对方现在的表情不是装出来的之后才暗暗松了口气。

恭喜啊，”肖战笑了笑，“祝你们幸福快乐长长久久。”

“你这话题转得可真够生硬的。”赵晓妍抬了抬眼，“谢谢，他也是这学校的，改天我介绍你俩认识。”

“好。”

“说完了我俩的事，接下来，”赵晓妍把空盘子一推，身子往前挪了些，看着肖战地眯了眯眼，“来聊聊你和他的事？”

草，肖战对赵晓妍这个眯眼的动作简直太熟悉了，每次一这样就是八卦雷达启动，肖战有些干巴巴地回嘴，“干嘛啊？”

“你和他为什么还没在一起？”

“啥？”这一问直接把肖战给问懵了，“和谁在一起？”

“王一博啊！那天我跟他碰见聊了一会，我问他有对象了吗？他居然和我说没有！我以为你俩是没联系了还是怎么，可今天这么看你们还是跟以前一样啊？”

肖战：“……”

“既然你们都对对方有意思就别这么耗着啊，你俩这样看得我好急啊！听我一句，你别吊着了直接答应人家吧！”

“……我吊着？”

“对啊，王一博还和我说他在努力追你，让我别再继续打你主意。”

肖战挑了挑眉。

不要紧，再捋一捋，可能是时间线问题。

“你们啥时候见的面？”

“就这几天前，我在那家打印社和他遇上的。”赵晓妍还抬手指了一下方向。

几天前。

可是明明从他俩确认关系那天开始，已经过去快两周了。


End file.
